Walking Away
by Kaiyote
Summary: Draco walks away, and hopes to find a better day. Set after Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Slash. HD. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking Away   
Rating: G   
Paring: Harry/Draco   
Warnings: Slash   
Summary: Draco walks away, and hopes to find a better day. Set after Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Slash. H/D. Songfic.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. Oh and I don't own Craig David's song Walking Away, which btw is a wonderful song.   
Website: http://www30.brinkster.com/nsanlncy/hidden

  
Notes: Song(Craig David - Walking Away) is in italics. My first Harry Potter fanfic.   
  
  
  
***prolugue***   
  
  
  
It was just after all the seventh years had graduated, and Harry was sitting outside by the willow tree by the lake. He stared up into the sky smiling as he saw a shooting star. Silently he made a wish, praying that it would come true.   
  
Suddenly Harry could see some one walking toward him. Harry smiled and got up slowly.   
  
"I knew you'd come," Harry laughed, his smile growing bigger.   
  
"How could I resist?" Draco smiled too," Every one else is partying, or something."   
  
They both smiled.   
  
  
  
  
_  
I'm walking away   
From the troubles in my life   
I'm walking away   
Oh, to find a better day_   
  
"I'm leaving," Draco whispered as he looked at Harry.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting up.   
  
"I'm. Leaving," Draco said again, this time louder.   
  
"Why? No, you can't," Harry said getting up out of the chair he had been sitting in.   
  
"I have to," Draco said.   
_  
Sometimes, some people get me wrong   
When it's something I've said or done   
Sometimes, you feel there is no fun   
That's why you turn and run_   
  
Draco closed his eyes for a second, remembering the places yesterday he had been, a week, everything that happened. It had all been the same. They couldn't accept him.   
  
Even with all the things he had done, with all the good things. The way he had changed, not just for himself but for Harry too.   
  
They didn't see that even with all the things he'd said and done in the past, they couldn't forget or forgive.   
  
"Is that why?" Harry asked.   
  
"What?" Draco asked. He hadn't realized he'd been talking out loud.   
  
"Is that, you're running aren't you?" Harry said.   
  
"No," Draco whispered.   
_  
But now I truly realize   
Some people don't wanna compromise   
Well I saw them with my own eyes   
Spreading those lies, yeah_   
  
Draco remember how he said he would change. And he had, but they still couldn't realize that he had changed.   
  
He had told all of them, that he would, but they didn't want to see that. He was an easy target for their hate because of the past things he'd done.   
  
And when he had changed there had been "stories" around that he was lying about changing, that he hadn't changed but had been spying.   
_  
Well I don't wanna live a lie   
Too many sleepless nights   
Not mentioning the fights   
I'm sorry to say lady_   
  
Draco closed his eyes, then opened them again.   
  
"I've changed," Draco whispered softly, but it sounded as loud as lightning.   
  
He closed his eyes again, there had been a fight, that was one of the big reasons he wanted to leave. Not really wanted, but had too.   
  
"I change, I changed," Draco repeated.   
  
"But it's not enough, never enough," Draco whispered.   
  
"Can you accept that?" Draco said.   
_  
Well I'm so tired baby   
Of things you say   
You're driving me away   
Whispers in the powder room baby   
Don't listen to the games they play_   
  
"Draco shut up," Harry said. Shocked at what Draco was saying.   
  
"You're good," Harry said, walking closer to Draco.   
  
"There driving me away," Draco mumbled so Harry couldn't hear him.   
  
"They don't think I'm good," Draco said, barely loud enough for Harry to hear him.   
  
"Don't listen to them, haven't you. Don't you realize," Harry whispered.   
  
"Realize what?" Draco hissed, turning cold to Harry.   
  
_Girl I thought you'd realized   
I'm not like them other guys   
'Cause I saw them with my own eyes   
You should've been more wise babe_   
  
"Draco don't you realize it yet?" Harry exclaimed, tears glittering in his eyes.   
  
Draco looked at Harry, a confused look in his eyes.   
  
"Draco, I'm not like them. I know that you'd never go back to Dark Magic, or anything like that. I know you've changed. But them, the whole world, they could always think that you'd never change but I know that's not true. You have changed, maybe you never really did, you _were_ always good," Harry said again, shaking his head at the thought of his friends, whom he was sure Draco was talking about.   
  
"Harry," Draco said, shaking his head too.   
  
"I know I have changed, but, I can't," Draco continued.   
_  
I'm walking away   
From the troubles in my life   
I'm walking away   
Oh, to find a better day_   
  
"But you can't leave!" Harry shouted as Draco turned around.   
  
Draco turned back to look at Harry.   
  
"It's not like I have a choice, or anything," Draco muttered. He also muttered something else, but Harry couldn't hear it.   
  
"Then don't, please," Harry pleaded.   
  
"I would, I'd could stay here forever. But now, I can't. Maybe I'll come back, when things are different," Draco whispered, turning back around.   
  
Harry closed his eyes for a split second, then opened them. But it was to late, Draco wasn't there anymore.   
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered.   
  
No answer came to Harry, but he swore he could hear some one whisper, "Maybe."   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc?   
  
  
A/N: May have a sequel. Okay, proabably will. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Walking Away   
Rating: G   
Paring: Harry/Draco   
Warnings: Slash   
Summary: Draco walks away, and hopes to find a better day. Set after Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Slash. H/D.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. Oh and I don't own Craig David's song Walking Away, which btw is a wonderful song.   
Website: http://www30.brinkster.com/nsanlncy/hidden

  
Notes: The second in Walking   
  
  
  
Harry stood there stunned, that Draco wasn't there anymore. Harry wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but he couldn't believe Draco was gone.   
  
"How could you leave me?" Harry asked no one.   
  
Suddenly Harry remembered all the things Draco had just said before he left.   
  
  
**~ Flash back**   
  
_"I have to," Draco said._   
  
_"They don't think I'm good," Draco said._   
  
_"It's not like I have a choice, or anything," Draco muttered._   
  
  
**~ End Flash back**   
  
  
Harry stood in silence again, putting everything together. Everything bad that happened to Draco and what he was talking about. Then he figured it out.   
  
Harry whispered to room, "How could he do that?"   
  
Harry was pretty sure that Ron was the reason Draco had left. Ever since Harry and Draco announced they were going out, Ron had started acting really mean to Draco. Even after Draco and Harry had killed Voldemort and Draco had left his father and the other Dark Arts.   
  
Harry then went over to the bag labeled "Floo Powder".   
  
Harry took some of it walked over to the fire place and sprinkled some in. After he did that, he went into the fireplace and said, "Ron and Hermione's House."   
  
Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he was right in Ron and Hermione's house. Harry hadn't actually thought about what time it was but he had to find out, had to know if he was right.   
  
As Harry took a step toward the stairs a light turned on.   
  
"Harry, what are you doing here, and this late?" Hermione yawned.   
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry hissed.   
  
"He's still working at the Ministry, something about a case. He's supposed to be back in an hour, or something," Hermione yawned again.   
  
"Harry why are you here?" Hermione asked softly, walking toward him.   
  
"Draco left me," Harry whispered, his cold front fading. Tears trickled down his eyes.   
  
Hermione walked over to him, and hugged him.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, he'll come back," Hermion whispered over and over again.   
  
Harry continued crying, and just let Hermione hold him. Whispering the same things over and over again.   
  
"Do you think he will?" Harry asked softly after a while.   
  
"Yes," Hermione said softly, stepping backwards and taking her arms off Harry.   
  
"Is that why you came here?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ignoring her question Harry asked, "What happened yesterday. I know Draco came here to get something of mine. What happened?"   
  
"I wasn't here, Ron was," Hermione said.   
  
"Ron, I pretty sure it's his fault Draco left," Harry shouted.   
  
"Harry calm down, okay," Hermione said softly, "When Ron gets home we'll talk this out okay? And find out what happened okay?"   
  
Harry mumbled, "Fine."   
  
A few minutes later Ron appeared by the fire place.   
  
"Oh, Harry," Ron said in a mocking voice, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped surprised at Ron's change of attitude toward Harry.   
  
"Ron, what did you do to make Draco leave?" Harry yelled walking toward Ron.   
  
Ron paled as he heard Draco had left. And he groaned as Harry grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall of his house.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running to them, "Stop!"   
  
"What did you do?" Harry cried, tears streaming down his face. He dropped Ron to the ground, and Ron sat there gasping for air.   
  
Ron stood up slowly and stuttered, "Draco l-left?"   
  
Harry hissed out, "Yes. What did you do or say to him?"   
  
"Well, uh," Ron said, neither had noticed Hermione had left.   
  
"Well see yesterday when he came over he and got your thing I sorta told him how much he could never change and could never deserve you," Ron mumbled.   
  
"You told him that! How could you do that? How? How!" Harry yelled.   
  
  
tbc.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** There is a next part. There could be two or just the one, I haven't decided yet. But anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW**. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Walking Away   
Rating: G   
Paring: Harry/Draco   
Warnings: Slash   
Summary: Draco walks away, and hopes to find a better day. Set after Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Slash. H/D. R/Hermione   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
Website: http://www30.brinkster.com/nsanlncy/hidden   
Notes: The third in Walking Away. This is a conversation; it's sorta of like you fill in the black. Example) *At a restaurant* "And men to sweep up all the carnage under the rug, and say," Anya cried. *In a cave* "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," Andrew pleaded. End there's sort of gaps of time, but you should understand, if not just review and tell me to rewrite this, nicely though. Oh, and at the end the the times sort of blend into one time line thing.   
  
  
  
**~ Upstairs**   
  
"Draco!" Hermione said, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Harry's here isn't he?" Draco asked.   
  
"Draco, " Hermione sighed as she walked closer to Draco, who was sitting on her and Ron's bed.   
  
"What?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yes, he is here," Hermione said.   
  
"That's what I thought, he already told you didn't he? Of course he did, it wasn't my fault I left him, really," Draco whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It's you fault!" Harry shouted at Ron.   
  
"Um, yeah I guess," Ron choked out.   
  
"What else did you do to him?" Harry asked.   
  
Ron's face paled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"They beat you, and fought you. When you were defenseless?!?" Hermione exclaimed, covering her mouth.   
  
Draco nodded his head.   
  
"But Ron, he couldn't, he didn't," Hermione whispered, appalled at what Ron _might_ have done.   
  
"Who's idea do you think it was?" Draco asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It was your idea to do that to him?" Harry fumed.   
  
"Well, uh," Ron muttered, "I didn't. It wasn't just my idea."   
  
Harry shook his head, "How could I forgive you? You pushed away Draco from me, the person I love. I love him Ron, I love him."   
  
Ron just stared at him.   
  
Harry continued, "It doesn't matter what you think, okay Ron? It only matters what Draco and I think, not yours. Your opinion is wrong, and it never will be right!"   
  
"Harry I'm sorry," Ron whispered, finally understanding.   
  
"Good. But how does that bring Draco back to me?" Harry said walking away.   
  
  
  
  
"I wish I could go back to Harry," Draco sighed.   
  
"Then do it!" Hermione said, "He is downstairs all you'd have to do is go down there."   
  
"I would, but, Ron was right I don't deserver Harry. I never will," Draco whimpered.   
  
Hermione walked over to him and put a shoulder on his back, "Draco, don't listen to what Ron says, listen to what your heart says."   
  
"I think," Draco whispered, "It says to go back to him."   
  
"Then go," Hermione said smiling.   
  
Draco ran toward the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
"Harry wait, hear me out totally," Ron pleaded.   
  
"Fine, but hurry. I have to find Draco," Harry snapped.   
  
"Look, I know I was wrong I realize that now. You can do whatever you like, go out with whomever. It's your life, and if I could see Draco right now then I would appologize."   
  
"Then appologize," some one whispered on the stairs.   
  
Harry and Ron both turned around to see Draco standing on the stairs. Draco then came all the way down the stairs.   
  
"Draco!" Harry shouted, running toward him.   
  
"Just a second Harry," Draco told Harry, "I'll come back, but only if Ron appoligises."   
  
"That's fine with me," Ron agreed, "Draco I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you. I guess in a way I was jealous. Draco, you were always spending time with Harry, and I haven't really seen you, Harry, since Hogwarts."   
  
"I accept you're appollogy," Draco said then Draco turned to Harry and grinned, "Why don't we go home? And celebrate our new relationship?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin 


End file.
